NCIS: The new series
by Phillipe363
Summary: This is a new series. This is partially based off the TV series. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH THIS WORK!
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

Navy Criminal Investigation Service

Episode 01

Early morning, Lincoln Memorial

A female navy petty officer is walking down the white stoned steps of the memorial, she stops begins clutching her chest. White foam starts coming out of her mouth and she then falls down the steps dead.

Opening titles

NCIS is the primary security, counter-intelligence, counter-terrorism, and law enforcement agency of the United States Department of the Navy and Marine Core.

Sean Harmon as Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Michael Weatherly as Tony DiNozzo

Robyn Lively as Vivian Blackadder

Pauley Perrette as Abigail "Abby" Sciuto

with

David McCallum as Donald "Ducky" Mallard

Short time later at the at the NCIS headquarters in the Navy Yard at Washington, D.C., Leroy Jethro Gibbs, in his mid to late forty's, at slightly over 6 feet tall.

Gibbs gets off the elevator. Gibbs with a coffee cup in his hand, walks to the right, past an office section and turns to his left walking into another office section aka squad room. It has two desks in front of Gibbs, the one to Gibbs's right is DiNozzo's desk. One down a bit from the one on the left is Gibbs and one desk directly in front of Gibbs's and opposite DiNozzo. It has two plasma screens, one to the right of Gibbs's desk, attached to the small wall and the other one opposite side of the room. Behind the squad room is a massive stair case leading to upper floors. Tony DiNozzo is sitting at his desk, he is 6 feet tall, wearing a suit and tie with a well-kept appearance, he is in his late twenty's early thirty's. Tony looks up, asking "A body, Boss?"

Gibbs walking past the desks,says "Gear up. Dead female petty officer on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. " He goes up to his desk he opens a top drawer pulling out apistol he puts it in his holster on his right side. (The pistol is a SIG-Sauer P228) Tony gets up, opens the same drawer pulling out his pistol and putting it in his holster. Tony asks "How does some body even get killed in broad day light surround by over 100 people?" Gibbs says "Why don't you ask Ducky that." Tony briefly chuckles then says "Well I guess we'll find out, won't we." Gibbs and Tony with black back packs on their shoulders start walking towards the elevator, when a voice comes from the left of them. A male voice says "Gibbs, DiNozzo wait!"

The Director of NCIS, Thomas Morrow, a man in his late forty's has a sturdy appearance and is wearing a business suit, walks down the stairs that are behind the squad room closely followed by young lady. The Director and the young lady walk up to Gibbs and Tony. Morrow says "Gentlemen this is miss Vivian Blackadder she used to be with the FBI. She is now going to be part of your team Gibbs."

Tony extends his hand saying "Anthony Tony DiNozzo, but I'm mostly called Tony." Gibbs voice "DiNozzo, let's go." Tony looks behind him seeing Gibbs running towards the elevator, he says "On your six, Boss. What about Vivian?" Gibbs getting into the elevator says "If she isn't ready, leave her. You know I don't have patience with rookies. Especially is she's from the FBI." Tony quickly runs towards the elevator, yelling really fast "Sorry, have to go, dead petty officer on the steps of the (he gets pulled into the elevator by Gibbs.) In the elevator, Gibbs says "She has already been briefed by on where we're going by the director. Oh and remember Rule #12: Never date a co-worker." Tony smiles saying "I wasn't going to, (Gibbs stares at him) all right fine. Unlike you I actually do date." Gibbs head slaps Tony. Tony says "Thank you boss." Gibbs says "For your information I was married." Tony jaw drops open in complete shock, the elevator stops and the doors open. Gibbs grins then walks out of the elevator. Tony shakes his head getting himself out of his shock then quickly follows Gibbs out, seconds before the elevator doors close.

Later Gibbs and Tony both wearing black jackets with"NCIS Special Agent" on the back in white and black cap with "NCIS" logo on the front of it,walk up the where the dead petty officer is, not one single civilian is with in twenty feet of the body, they are all down at the steps. They walk up to Dr. Donald Mallard the chief medical examiner of NCIS who is kneeling near the dead body. Gibbs asks "Tony go and talk to the witnesses." Tony says "Talk to the witnesses, Boss there's over at least 200." Gibbs stares at Tony who then says "Right shutting up (he starts walking down the steps) going to talk to the one zillion witnesses."Gibbs shouts "DiNozzo!"Tony stops and looks back at Gibbs saying "Yea Boss!" Gibbs says "Get Blackadder, she's at the bottom of the steps." Tony says "Boss how do you know, never mind." Tony then turns around and continues walking downward. Gibbs asks "What do we have here Duck." Ducky who is examining the body, says "There no gun shot, or bruises." Gibbs says "Yea I can see that. So how did she die Duck." Ducky responds "Jethro, I guess she was poisoned. But I won't know until I get her back to autopsy. "

Gibbs coffee in hand, walks into Abby's lab. Gibbs asks "What do you have Abs?" Abby who is looking at her computer screen turns around says "Gibbs, Ducky sent me some kind of well, he said it was something." Gibbs hands her a large Styrofoam cup that has on it Caf-Pow. Abby joyfully takes it, zipping some through the straw then sets the Caf-Pow on her asks "Well what kind of something?" Abby says "Ducky found a piece of tissue in between our dead petty officer's two front teeth." Gibbs looks up at Abby with a surprised look on his face. Abby says typing on her keyboard, while Gibbs walks over to the plasma screen. Abby says "The skin, belongs to Chief Petty Officer Charles Parker." Gibbs turns around, while walking out he says "Thanks Abb's, put another Caf-Pow on my tab."

Dr. Mallard's Autopsy room

The electric doors slide open and Gibbs walks walks past two autopsy tables up to Ducky. Dr. Mallardlooks up and says "Jethro, I was just going to call you, I know how our petty officer was killed." Gibbs looks down at the petty officer who has her chest pilled out into a 'Y' shape and her head peeled forward. Gibbs says "Yea, how?" Ducky says "She was poisoned with thryrax Jethro. A poison that swells up the heart and kidney, she died within seconds." Gibbs says "Thanks Duck." Gibbs begins walking away when Ducky says "I have more." Gibbs turns around saying "Yea, Duck." Ducky says "Our petty officer was just wearing her uniform, noting underneath. No green standard issue tea shirt. This means she. (Gibbs interrupts) Gibbs walking out says "Yea I know seeing someone, I already knew that when I came down here Duck." Ducky watches the doors shut, he then looks down at the body saying "It nothing more than normal when he does that. And from what I heard you may have left one final message on how to find out who did this to you, young lady."

Tony and Blackadder are standing at the plasma screen in the squad room, it is the one that is opposite of Gibbs desk. Blackadder asks "Is Gibbs always, this mean." Tony chuckles then says "Gibbs has little patience for new agents or things that get in the way on his case." Blackadder responds "Oh, well that does make sense from some what I heard about him being the most feared and respected Special Agent to ever work for NCIS. Any tips on how do I not get fired?"

Gibbs walks into the squad room from the left of Tony and Blackadder saying "Talk to me." Tony says "Sasha Alexander, petty officer, joined in 1998 grew up in Ohio. The usual background. Not married though." Gibbs walks up to Tony and Blackadder. Tony pushes a few buttons on his remote, when the information ofCharles Parker comes on the screen, he says "Chief Petty Officer Charles Parker, joined the navy in 92, married has two kids and is currently stationed at Norfolk." Blackadder asks "Where was his skin found again?"

Tony says "Our dead petty officer's mouth. What I want to know is why was his skin in her mouth?" Gibbs grins saying "Well it really is rather obvious, for the fact is she wasn't wearing her required under uniform clothes. She had to be seeing someone. Tony interrupts "And the skin belonging to Parker , well just put the two and two together. But why was the skin there in the first place?" Gibbs walks to sit down at his desk, he says "I'm surprised you're even asking that question, since you have a new girlfriend every week and sleep with half of them." Tony chuckles "Very funny Boss." Gibbs says "Not funny, the truth." Gibbs sits down and looks up seeing Tony and Blackadder staring at him, he says "What are you to standing around for, go get him."

Later Chief Petty Officer Charles Parker sits in the integration room, wearing his navy duds. Gibbs walks in with a folder and sits down across the Parker. Gibbs says "Hello, Parker." Parker asks "What kind of games are you playing here, Gunny? It's Chief Parker. Chief. Or Sir, Gunny. I believe as a marine sniper reservist, you're technically still in the Corps." Gibbs responds "I'm an NCIS Special Agent. I don't have to "Sir" you, salute you or show you any military courtesy. But you knew that. So who's playing the games here?" Parker remains silent and Gibbs study's his facial expressions. Gibbs says "I would wander what your wife would do if she found out you were having an affair."

Parker says "I was not having (he sees Gibbs staring at him) What do you want to know?" Gibbs smiles asking "How long (Parker does not give an answer, Gibbs gives it with a bit more force) How long?!" Parker scared says "Seven months." Gibbs says "So let me guess, you were worried that your wife would find out and you killed her." Parker says "What, no I loved her for Pete's sake why would I kill her." Gibbs says "You mean you loved sleeping with her." Parker says "No, that was part of it. How long have been doing this, Gibbs?"

Gibbs says "Six teen years, why?" Parker says "Can you tell if someone's lying, by looking into a person's eyes?" Gibbs says "Yes." Parker says "Ask me. (Gibbs does not do anything, so Parker stands up) Ask Me!" Gibbs says "Does your wife know about your affair." Parker sits down and says lowering his head "I was not expecting you to ask me. No, I.. don't know Gibbs." Gibbs says "Where you this morning at 0700 hrs.?" Parker says "I just got to work at that time." Gibbs gathers up the folder and leaves.

Gibbs shuts the door sighing he looks up and sees Tony and Blackadder walk out of the observation room. Blackadder says "A little extreme Gibbs, don't you think." Gibbs asks "You think that was extreme? Blackadder nods then Gibbs smirks saying "Good cause it means I'm focused." Blackadder in disgust says "I hope I'm never that focused." Abby comes running around the corner quickly saying "Gibbs, Gibbs, you are going to like this. I went into petty officer's computer files." She hands him a folder and Gibbs begins viewing it. Tony excitedly says "What is it Boss? Is it good?" Abby says "It's good, we got him. Parker killed her because she found out he is embezzling from the navy." Gibbs begins shaking his head, then says "No, we just hit a brick wall. Parker's innocent." Abby says "What, how?" Gibbs hands the file back to Abby saying "Alexander used in her files a PCN." Blackadder asks "A what Boss?" Gibbs says "Protected code name, they used in the cold war to throw people of track if they ever found the files. In the files someone is embezzling money from the navy and she used Parker's name except she always put Park."

Tony asks "So does it somehow tell us who she was investigating?" Gibbs sighs then says "I wish, but that's the catch it, you have to know who." Blackadder says "So basically the only person that knew who was embezzling money is lying dead in autopsy." Gibbs adds "Yea, that's basically the story here." Gibbs cell phone begins ringing he, and then answers it saying "Yea, Gibbs." Then a few seconds later, responds "All right thanks Duck." Gibbs frowns putting the phone in his pocket. Gibbs looks up he then says "I want the bastard that did this." Tony, Blackadder and Abby all nodded, understanding. Gibbs says "Blackadder, I want you to escort our chief petty officer out of here." Blackadder says "Right Jethro." Gibbs head slaps Blackadder, then says "It's either Gibbs or Boss. I prefer Boss when we are on duty, Blackadder. Not that I hardly see anybody off working hours."

Blackadder opening the door to integration, asks "Don't you have a personal live, Boss?" Tony says "He builds a boat by hand in his basement." With that Blackadder enters the room. Gibbs says "DiNozzo, go back over every phone call, voice mail, email, post office. Hell, everything and every person that knew or knows Alexander." Tony says "But Boss that's… (Gibbs gives him a quick stare) right then." Tony quickly walks around the corner Abby came from. Abby watches Blackadder with Parker in front of her leave the integration room and walk around the corner at the far end of the hallway.

Abby looks down with sad expression on her face. Gibbs asks "Something bothering you Abby." Abby says "Don't yell at me, please." Gibbs gently lifts up her face saying "Why would I yell at you." Abby says "I don't like Blackadder because, I think she is hiding something big and didn't you hear that she asked Tony out tonight. I think she is trying to use NCIS and everyone in it for something. And nobody notices." Gibbs smiles then says "I noticed since the moment I saw her that something was off, and don't you worry she won't be using nobody."

Gibbs enters the squad room saying "What do you have." Blackadder who is sitting at the desk in front of Tony, says "She talked to her sister a lot and kept saying that she was getting closer to the person that was embezzling money was higher up that's all." Tony puts his phone down on her desk, then says "Boss I have a theory." Gibbs throws his empty coffee cup in his trash can, and it adds to pile of nearly stacked coffee cups already in the trash. Gibbs standing in the middle of the room says "Sometime today DiNozzo."

Tony grins his charming smile then says "Why would she be having an affair with someone higher up. Well because she went to him with her findings, because he was high up enough, maybe even right below him. So.." (Gibbs interrupts saying "Alright get him back here." Tony and Blackadder holster there handguns and quickly dash to the elevator. Gibbs watched as Tony and Blackadder waited to get into the elevator, his eye's mostly trained on Blackadder. Gibbs gut was telling him that she may not be a spy for Al-Qaida but she had something hidden. Whatever it was, Gibbs was not going to let some rookie, although she had proven herself somewhat in her first day, here, tear apart his team.

NCIS Integration Room.

Parker is walking around the integration room growing impatient. Tony and Blackadder are in the observation room. Blackadder says "What is Gibbs waiting for, in the FBI we don't take this long." Tony says impatiently "Your, not in the FBI. In the two years I've been here, one thing about Gibbs is he lets the suspect's heat up and grow nervous if you will." Blackadder says "Well that guy is definitely getting nervous, I'm gonna go talk to him." Tony steps in front of her saying "Rule #22: Never, ever bother Gibbs in interrogation." Blackadder says "I don't follow them. Now move out of my way,DiNozzo." Tony just moves his eyes to the opening door of the integration room.

Back in the integration room, Gibbs walks in with a file in his hands, slamming the door behind him. In the Observation Room, Tony and Blackadder are now both looking at Gibbs. Tony says "This is going to be good, oh I can't wait. Gibbs breaks them like twigs." Back in the integration room Gibbs walked up to the table , throws the file across the room. Gibbs says "Sit down." Parker who is not moving, but is just looking at Gibbs says "I have rights, I'm not sitting down, and you kept me here for two hours."

Gibbs says "We would have not had this problem if you told me the truth the first time." Parker sitting down just because he's tired of standing says "I did not kill her." Gibbs now siting says "Oh no, not that problem. I know your innocent. She came to you seven months ago with information about someone higher up embezzling from the Navy. And it eventually got heated up, right." Parker does not say anything but his face darkens some.

Gibbs grabs a paper off the desk then saying "Listen Parker I know about PCN, now I'm guessing you're the only other person who knows who she was investigating?" Parker does not respond, just sits there thinking. Gibbs says "This is your only chance to find out who killed Alexander and your child." Parker responds "Child?"

Gibbs says "Our medical examiner, discovered that she was two weeks pregnant." Parker swallows hard. Gibbs grins then responds "Who was the PCN really about?" Parker says "Senior Chief Petty Officer Charles Baron." Gibbs asks "Is he deployed yet?" Parker shakes his head saying "No, we ship out in two more months." Gibbs says "DiNozzo, find out within the next two minutes where Baron is at. Blackadder, clean up this paper mess and escort Parker out of here." Blackadder says over the speaker "Do you do this to all the rookies or as you call Probie." Gibbs walking to the door says "If you don't like it you can go back to the FBI."

Sometime later in a parking garage Charles Baron wearing his navy uniform is walking to his car. He bends down to unlock his car when he sees some one approaching, out of the corner of his eye. He stands up and sees Gibbs and DiNozzo both wearing NCIS black jackets and caps walk up to him. Gibbs shows Baron his I.D. saying "Special agents Gibbs and DiNozzo NCIS." Baron asks "What does NCIS want with me?"

DiNozzo says "In the investigation with the murder of Petty Officer Sasha Alexander." Baron shoves DiNozzo to the ground quickly and pulls out a small revolver and points it at Gibbs. Before Baron has a chance to fire, Gibbs has already raised up his Sig hand gun, fires off two shots hitting Baron directly in the chest, who drops to the ground dead. DiNozzo slowly gets up saying "I think he's dead Gibbs."

Gibbs holstering his weapon his weapon responds "Ya think DiNozzo." DiNozzo rubbing the back of his head says "What, no how's your head? Did you hit your head on the way down, boss?" Gibbs responds "You want a hit head?" DiNozzo shakes his head saying "No, not really." Gibbs just smirks saying "Alright lets go home."

Later in the squad room at night time, Gibbs, Tony and Blackadder are all sitting at their own desks. Blackadder gets up, saying "Good night, Tony, Boss." Gibbs turns and looks up and Blackadder asking "Agent Blackadder why did you join NCIS?" Blackadder says "I just thought it would be a nice change." Gibbs gets up walking over to her desk he says "Bull, what's the real reason, why." Blackadder beginning to tear up says "Gibbs, my brother died on the USS Blitz. Tony says "I'm sorry, Blackadder."

Gibbs says "You still didn't answer my question." Blackadder says "NCIS was first on-site. Before the CIA, FBI or even Jag. I did a little checking and realized my best shot at payback was working with you cowboys." Gibbs frowns saying "You're not here to use NCIS as a personal instrument of revenge. Or you can pull your tailored suit out of mothballs and go back to the FBI. Am I clear, Agent Blackadder?" Blackadder frowns with anger, and just stares at Gibbs. Gibbs with a more irritated voice says "Am I clear?" Blackadder says "Yes, sir."

Gibbs walking out of the squad room towards the elevator says "I'm going to get another cup of coffee." Blackadder looks at Gibbs somewhat in awe saying "Another cup, really." DiNozzo just chuckles and says "If Gibbs was ever killed,the color of his guts would be more coffee brown than red. He even has a rule for it." Blackadder asks "Would you like to grab a bite to eat or something?" DiNozzo doesn't look up from his saying "Good night Agent Blackadder." Blackadder with slight irritation in her voice asks "Why, call me that now?" DiNozzo looks up, looking at her directly in her eye's then saying "I 'am going with Gibbs when he says not to screw this up or I will send you back to the FBI myself." Blackadder looks away and walks off to the elevator not saying a word.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

Episode2

Opening titles

NCIS is the primary security, counter-intelligence, counter-terrorism, and law enforcement agency of the United States Department of the Navy and Marine Core.

Sean Harmon as Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Michael Weatherly as Tony DiNozzo

Robyn Lively as Vivian Blackadder

Pauley Perrette as Abigail "Abby" Sciuto

with

David McCallum as Donald "Ducky" Mallard

In the squad room at NCIS headquarters, Tony sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk, with a paper wad in his hand. Tony throws a paper wad at Blackadder, she does not respond. Tony says throwing another paper wad at her saying "You really should lighten up some." Blackadder looks up saying "And you should maybe do a report once in a while." Tony says smiling "I do reports, but I mean if you don't lighten up your work will be the death of you." Gibbs walks in carrying his coffee cup saying "Not if I kill you two first. Grab your gear, dead private Rock Creek Park." Blackadder holstering her weapon says "Private, that's low class." Gibbs with a black back pack on his left shoulder, walking out of the squad room says "That's what has me concerned." Tony and Blackadder with their back packs on follow Gibbs towards the elevator. When Tony gets up to Gibbs he gets smacked on the back of the head. They step into the elevator and it begins going to downward. Tony rubbing the back of his head asks "Boss what was that for?" Gibbs says "For throwing paper wads at Blackadder." DiNozzo responds "Thank you boss?"

Later Gibbs, DiNozzo and Blackadder, all three of them wearing there black jackets with "NCIS Special Agent" on the back in white and black caps with "NCIS" logo on the front of it, walk through the woods up to the dead body. They walk up to Dr. Donald Mallard the chief medical examiner of NCIS who is crouched near the dead body. Gibbs says "Blackadder I want you to go talk to the witnesses, DiNozzo do a 100 radius search around the body. Ducky what do we have?" Blackadder asks "Why can't Tony go and talk to the witness?" Gibbs gives Blackadder a quick stare which shuts her up and she turns around and begins walking back. Gibbs looks up and DiNozzo is already taking pictures and collecting evidence. Ducky is pulling out a thermometer from the dead man's stomach. Ducky looking at the thermometer says "Death four well, from this I'd say six hours ago. Along with two shots to his chest."

Gibbs puts the man's left index finger on a small finger print scanner device. Gibbs points down to his face asking "Duck what's that on his left cheek?" Ducky turns over his cheek reveling a cross on it made in blood. Ducky looks at in horror and Gibb's whispers under his own breath "Oh no, not again." Gibb's turns around begins to run back from where they came. Tony walks over to Ducky, then asks "What's all that about?" Ducky just points at the marine's cheek. Tony twitches saying "The Cross Cut killer's back."

Gibbs drives his blue sedan quickly through the streets of Washington going in and out of the passing lane. Inside Gibbs looks quickly at the screen that is attached to the fingerprint scanner he looks at the address of where the private lives.

Minutes later the Gibb's car comes to a screeching stop at the apartment building. Minutes Later Gibbs closely approaches the apartment door, he knocks on the door saying "Federal Agents open up." After a few seconds of not even hearing footsteps, Gibbs quietly draws out his weapon. Gibbs then with his foot kicks open the door. Gibbs comes around the kitchen counter looking into the living room he saw what he figured, a young woman with a five year old young girl shot in the chest twice with the cross on her cheek. Gibbs holsters his weapon then pulls out his cell phone putting it to his ear, it ring's for a couple minutes. It stops ringing, then "Very special Tony DiNoz" (he is cut off by Gibbs.) "Quite and listen, as you know from Ducky the Cross Cut killer's back. I need you to get Blackadder and Ducky over to the Private Thompson's apartment, along with yourself. His wife and child are murdered."

A few hours later at NCIS HQ, in the squad room. Tony and Blackadder are standing near the plasma screen near Gibb's desk. Blackadder asks "So who is this Cross Cut Killer that Gibbs and you seem almost obsessed to get?" Tony says "Not obsessed, top priority. Well two years back there was this serial killer Jonas Cob that went through Seaman Recruit to Master Chief Petty Officer." Blackadder says "And he just went after the ranks person by person right?" Tony sighs then shakes his head saying "Boy oh Boy do I wish he just went up rank by rank. No he made sure that whoever he went after had a wife and family and he slaughtered them all every child or grandchild."

Blackadder looks at Tony it shock that someone was that horrible. Gibbs walks in carrying his coffee on the opposite side he comes in walking up to his desk. Gibbs says sipping his coffee "Abby did not find evidence that much to help find the killer. Now I doubt you two have any helpful information." Tony says "Oh no boss we may have uh something." Gibbs says "Yea DiNozzo." Blackadder says "Jonas Cob is in prison on death row ever since you arrested him two years ago." Gibbs just scowls at Blackadder for a second then turns to the top draw of his desk. Tony and Blackadder rush to their respective desks holstering their own Sauer P228 pistols. Gibbs looks up just finished putting his badge on his belt looks up. Gibbs says "Hey where are you to going." Tony says "With you boss." Gibbs grabs his coffee and begins to walk out saying "No you're not. The both of you stay here." He then walks out of the squad room towards the elevator.

Tony just sits in his chair and smiles while saying "That's our boss." Blackadder putting her weapon back in her draw says "Yours maybe, why do you even call him that." Tony face darkens he says "You do to." Blackadder says "So not my point." Tony says "I call him that is because he is the senior field agent and also as a sign of respect." Blackadder asks "So you're a Probie agent also?' Tony chuckles then says "No, I'm a senior." Blackadder starts to ask why but then Tony interrupts saying "Like I said that's our boss." Blackadder says "And you said not obsessed." Tony says "He always has had a habit of going lone wolf and well he might be a bit obsessed."

Later, Gibbs walks up to Jonas Cob's own isolated cell. Gibbs walks up to the two double glass sliding doors where the guard Miguel is stationed at. Gibbs flashes his badge at Miguel saying "Special Agent Gibbs NCIS I have some questions for Jonas Cob." Miguel says "I'm sorry sir but I can't let you see him." Gibbs says "You should have gotten a call from the warden on your radio." Miguel says "I didn't. I can't let you in there." Gibbs says "I have to question that man in there as you put it. In an investigation of a dead private and his family."

Miguel says "I'm not letting you in there." Gibbs pulls out his cell phone and flips it open saying "Let me in or I'm going to call the warden and he can tell you himself." Miguel says "You won't your bluffing. Because you're lying to me." Gibbs says "Fine, you had your chance" he puts the ringing phone up to his ear then after a few seconds, Gibbs says "Please put me in touch with the warden." Miguel interrupts quickly saying "Alight I'll let you in."

Gibbs closes the phone and puts it back in his pants pocket. Miguel hits a red button on the wall behind him, the glass doors open and Gibbs walks in. He walks up to the cell door, the sliding doors shut behind him. Gibbs says "Cob it's me Gibbs wake up. Cimon up." Gibbs realizes something, then bends down and pulls out a lock pick. Miguel realizes what Gibbs is doing he hits the button, but by the time he is through Gibbs shuts the prison door on him. Miguel says "Oh common that isn't fair, you" he reaches down for his keys and sees that there not on his belt and then looks back up. Gibbs dangles the keys in his hand before throwing them to a corner of the cell.

Gibbs walks over to the cot and stops and looks down seeing dark circles around Jonas Cob, he feels Jonas throat and he is not surprised. Gibbs looks back at the guard saying "This is now a crime scene, Cob is dead."

Later at NCIS, HQ integration room. Miguel is sitting in the integration room looking at the window when Gibbs walks in with a folder and sits down in front of him. Gibbs just smirks at the guard who is beginning to sweat. Gibbs says "Getting hot in here, well I feel find."

At the same time, Tony walks into Abby's lab, who is at her computer table near the right side of the keyboard is a microspore which she is looking into. Abby without looking up, says "Tony you got my message." Tony walking up to the desk says "Yea you sounded urgent." Abby looks up at Tony and her face comes to disappointment she says "No Calf-Pow, Gibbs always brings me one." Tony says "Oh yea" Tony who has his hands behind his back brings his arms out front with a Calf Pow in hand. Tony hands Abby who's smiling the Cal POW, while asks "Can I ask you, something that has always been a burning question in my mind?"

Abby sipping her some liquid through the straw says "Fire away, Tony." Tony says "Did you and Gibbs ever, you know date." Abby coughs on her Calf Pow, she puts it on her table then says "No Gibbs is like what in his late thirty's, no we never dated. I don't think I have ever seen Gibbs date any one or have a life outside of this." Tony says "I know what you mean. He never really loses his cool and doesn't seem to trust anybody. I always wonder what made him who he is." Abby typing on her key board says "What ever happen to him must have been hell for him." Tony nods then says "Did you call me down here to get a free Calf Pow or actually something important." Abby says "Tony you sound like Gibbs. Well yea I did call you down here for something and the whole case of Jonas Cob lying dead in autopsy may be all wrong. Plasma TV." Tony when walking over to the screen says "What Why?" Tony walks over to the TV on the wall. An image of Jonas Cob comes up on the Plasma screen then Abby says "Mr. Cob's DNA is not the same as the DNA in the dead guy, in fact our dead guy's identity does not even exist." Tony says "And that guy is has Gibbs wrath on him, this can't be good. Thanks Abby."

Back in the integration room Gibbs is walking around the table and Miguel has his guard jacket off and is sweating immensely. Miguel says "It's not like that at all, Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs says "Well how did I get wrong tell me how did I get wrong." Over the speaker Tony comes over "Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs responds back aggravated "What, DiNozzo." Tony speaker "Got a break through and maybe a setback." Gibbs says under his own breath "This can't be good", he then leaves.

Gibbs walks into the observation room, shutting the door behind says "This better be World War three." Tony says "The guy in autopsy had plastic surgery to make him look like Cob. Basically The Cross Cut killer we arrested two years ago." Gibbs says "Well that explains why Miguel was saying I got it all wrong. All though he is still going down on murder two." (Murder (2) a killing that resulted from the intent to do serious bodily injury.) Gibbs realizes something asks "Where's Blackadder?" Tony looks around saying "Oh no, she must have left after I told what Abby found. Does the guard have a wife and kids?" Gibbs nods, then turns around and leaves.

Seconds later Gibbs walks back into the integration room slamming the door behind him. Gibbs walks over to the table and sits down. Gibbs says "I know what happen and what you were trying to tell me." Miguel lets out a sigh of relive and looks hopeful. Gibbs smirks then says "However you are still going down on Murder two or three depending on the judge." Miguel face color drops. Gibbs says "However I may be able to get some years dropped off if you tell me where you live." Miguel asks "Why?" Gibbs says "Because one of my agents is on her way to stop the killing of your family and if I don't get to her in time she will die to." Miguel starts laughing while saying "There been dead for seven months, stupid." Gibbs laughs saying "I may be crazy but I'm not stupid. You tell me where or you're going on the first flight to Gitmo." Miguel has a wave of fear wash over him while saying "Alight I'll tell don't send me please."

Twenty minutes later, well in would have taken actually twenty five but with Gibbs breaking nearly every traffic law there was the time got shorten. The door to the guard's house was kicked in, and a fraction of a second later Gibbs and Tony enter with their guns drawn. Gibbs says "Wait you hear that, upstairs." In a matter of seconds they are up the stairs moving past the dead wife and three children, they stop at the bed room door. Gibbs hearing a sobbing scream from behind the door kicks it down.

Gibbs and Tony enter seeing Cob holding Blackadder by her throat with a gun at her left temple. Cob says "Hello Gibbs, DiNozzo you move one step and I will blow her brains to kingdom come. Guns! NOW!" Gibbs throws his gun up in the air, the second he throws the gun he unlatches a knife case, pulls out a pocket knife, then quickly flips open the 3¾–inch blade locking it into place. Cob looks down at Gibbs and Tony all he sees is the pocket knife coming towards and lodges in his left shoulder. Cob falls back in pain letting go of Blackadder and the gun in the process. Gibbs quickly steps up to Cob picking his sig up off the floor in the process, then Gibbs kicks Cob in the jaw breaking it and knocking him out at the same time.

Gibbs pulls his knife out of Cob's shoulder, putting back in its case then holsters his gun before turning to Blackadder. Who is on the floor curled up near the bottom part of the bed, her hair in rags and all her makeup has been washed away from her now died up tears of terror. Gibbs gently lefts Blackadder up off the floor and on to the bed. He putts her arm around her saying "It's alight he's not going to hurt you anymore. Do you understand me Blackadder?" Gibbs calmly says "Agent Blackadder do you understand me, answer me." Blackadder says "You and him are two side of the same coin", Blackadder gets up off the bed. Gibbs then says "DiNozzo take Blackadder home." Blackadder says "I can drive home myself home, Boss." Blackadder then storms out. Gibbs just moves his head in the direction of the door, Tony gets the message and proceeds to walk out the door. Gibbs just looks at Cob lying on the floor. Gibbs says to no one "Why do I keep doing this?"

Later night time, Gibbs wearing cargo pants and with a gray tea shit un tucked, walks down the stairs into his basement. In the center is a boat that is just has the frame and some off the wood covering on, to the right is a wooden work bench that is built into the wall, throughout the entire basement there is not one single power tool in sight. He walks up to the bench, lifting a harmer off the bench he accidently knocks over a small red case. The case is cracked open slightly falling out is a golden band and a silver ring with a diamond on top. Gibbs picks up the items and places them back in the case, he looking at a picture that is on the inside of the top lid. The picture is a younger Gibbs along the lines of his freshman year and he has his arm around an attractive girl who appears to be the same age as him. Gibbs says "September 21, happy birthday Shannon Fielding. I do really miss you." Gibbs shuts the case placing it on the table he then grabs the hammer and walks to his boat.


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS

Episode 3 Frame up

**5/2/2013**

Opening titles

NCIS is the primary security, counter-intelligence, counter-terrorism, and law enforcement agency of the United States Department of the Navy and Marine Core.

Sean Harmon as Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Michael Weatherly as Tony DiNozzo

Robyn Lively as Vivian Blackadder

Pauley Perrette as Abigail "Abby" Sciuto

with

David McCallum as Donald "Ducky" Mallard

A middle aged man with a short military haircut, is walking down an empty street carrying two grocery store bags. When he hears a scream from an alley several feet in front of him. He runs into the alley way, when he looks up and sees a man wearing a white suit, dead on the ground and a police officer standing over him there among a few other's. He calms down for a second but then the officer turns his weapon on him and fires. The marine drops dead with a bullet in his head, as it begins raining.

About an hour later when the sun coming over the horizon, the area is sealed off by cops with yellow tape surrounding the area. Just then Gibbs, DiNozzo and Blackadder wearing there black NCIS jackets and caps, they walk under the yellow tape. Gibbs turns and is talking to a police officer, while DiNozzo and Blackadder go walking up to the dead marine who is in front of the other dead guy. The police officer who is talking to Gibbs, is named Jackson, he over five feet tall but less than six feet tall and is slightly overweight. Jackson says "I was doing my normal beat when I heard this scream, I quickly called it in then went into the alley and found your marine standing over the dead guy."

Gibbs taking notes asks "So what happen next?" The officer continues saying "I pulled out my gun and fired a shot off, hitting the guy in his head before he could shoot me. He dropped dead. I walked over to the marine and found a bag of Cocaine in his pocket. I recognized the guy that he shot was one of our big time drug dealers in this section of this city." Gibbs says "So basically what you're saying is the marine was a drug dealer. And a big one." The officer responds with a short and quick yes. Gibbs puts his note pad in his pants pocket saying "If you can think of anything else." The officer responds with a nod then goes under the tape and out on to the street. Gibbs walks over to DiNozzo and Blackadder who is scanning the dead the marine with a portable finger print scanner.

DiNozzo taking pictures of the marine says "Ducky isn't here yet. Jimmy got lost in traffic. Again." Gibbs just nods and looks down at Blackadder asking "So who do we got?" Blackadder standing up says "Ray Trapp, a marine, nothing else until we get back to the Navy yard." Tony stops taking pictures, saying "I think our officer was lying about something." Gibbs responds with "Yea what makes you say that." Tony lets the camera go which hits his chest, it is hanging there because of the camera strap around his neck. Tony steps back saying "Boss, Blackadder take a step back and tell me what you see." They step back a foot and DiNozzo says "The position of the body, is a bit to hunched together for a guy that had been shot in his heart." Blackadder asks "Ok DiNozzo where you going with this?" DiNozzo says "Doesn't this seem a bit to strange on the setup and position of it." Gibbs looking around says "Yea it does. Our marine was moved, this isn't where he died. Let's bag and tag everything."

A short time later Tony and Blackadder in their normal work cloths, both with having their back packs over their shoulders walk out of the elevator and head towards the squad room. Going to their respective desks Blackadder says "So you got some old basketball coming over Ohio State University." Tony sitting down at his desk says "Yep. Although I had no intention of going pro like them. Even back then." Blackadder sitting and typing away asking "DiNozzo can I ask you something? DiNozzo says smiling "Never stopped you before?" Blackadder says "What made you some much of a womanizer." DiNozzo face goes grim and he says "I prefer not to talk about it." Blackadder says "A least just give me something, please." DiNozzo facing darkens saying "I'm not talking about agent Blackadder."

Gibbs comes walking in, coffee cup in his hand and sits down at his desk with coffee in his hand. Gibbs asks "So what do we got?" DiNozzo says "Well we know the body was moved but the question is why." Blackadder says "Excuse me but boss I was on my way to talk to the Marine's family." Gibbs says "Yea ok, just one second do we know what medals are marine had." Blackadder says while she's checking her computer "Trapp was a silver star marine, with a purple heart." Gibbs just responds with an Hmm then says "Blackadder you go, DiNozzo stay here."

Blackadder opens one of her desk drawers and pulls out her SIG-Sauer P228 and holsters it before getting up and leaving. Gibbs waits for Blackadder to be in the elevator before saying "I still don't trust Blackadder. DiNozzo get me a MTAC feed with his commanding officer." DiNozzo back to his usual self responds "On it boss." DiNozzo gets up out of his chair and walks out of the squad room proceeds to walk up the stairs.

A short time later Blackadder is sitting in a living room talking to the marine's wife, Juliet. Juliet is sitting on the couch saying "No there's no way he would do that. He loved his job much to do that. To him the Marine's was more than a job it was why he lived." Blackadder says "Well we never really know any one like that well enough to know they wanted to do something like that (She rubs her middle finger like looking ring that's not there) trust me I know." Juliet says "Not all of them are like that trust me. He was different. I would like to tell my children about him in private." Blackadder says "Yes of course I understand. If you remember anything or (Juliet interrupts "Trust me I know the usual stuff."

Close to same time, Gibbs walks down the steps from the door of MTAC. MTAC is like a small movie theater with steps on both sides, a bank of computers on the left side off the room with a massive screen on the front wall. Gibbs walks past the rows of empty chairs, and up to the massive screen. Gibbs runs a hand through his unnatural white hair then turns his head to the bank of computers where a few people are sitting there. One of them presses some buttons on their key boards, on the screen Colonel Ryan on the live video feed appears with the Colonel in full uniform.

After Gibbs tells him the short story of what happened about Trapp. Colonel shakes his head saying "He was one of the best marine's I've ever had commanded. He went above the call of duty, to rescue his team mates. He inspired his entire unit to make something better than them self's. He truly did deserve that sliver star Gibbs." Gibbs responds "That's what his wife said to." (Blackadder had called Gibb's shortly before she left the marine's house.) Colonel says "You find the guy responsible and you let him know fair and well you don't mess with us marines." Gibbs just nods saying "I will. That's a promise." The colonel's video screen goes black.

A bit later in the squad room, DiNozzo and Blackadder are sitting at their respective desks. Blackadder says "The evidence points to him. He was found with Cocaine in his pocket and with a big time drug dealer." DiNozzo says "The boss doesn't think so and the body was moved." Blackadder responds "Ok the body was moved so what? He's still guilty, the drug's (Tony interrupts "Yea but where's the money. There both dead. Where's the money?" Blackadder says "Ok, maybe there was no money. Maybe they got into a fight." Gibbs walks into the squad room carrying a cup of coffee. Gibbs while walking to his desk says "He not guilty. The reason why he has Purple Heart, a bullet missed his heart by seven centimeters."

Blackadder says "Still these are hard time's maybe he wanted to get a quick get out." Gibbs stops dead in his tracks and lets his filled coffee cup drops down into his trashcan. With slight anger in voice he says "You know I was a marine sniper. I know a marine life inside and out I lived that life. I left most of behind when- believe me when I say Trapp is innocent." Blackadder responds "So what's your reason." Gibbs turns around takes a quick few steps over to Blackadder desk, he says "My gut. You need to get your head around the cases we work on or your out. Clear." Before Blackadder even has a chance to answer, he walks back to his desk and sits down.

DiNozzo just putting his desk phone down says "Metro just picked up Stefano Delmar the right hand man of Rick Azari our dead drug lord in Autopsy." *Metro stands for local police, Metro along with Leo is sometimes what the local law enforcement is called. Gibbs just responds with "good" then lost in his thoughts for a few minutes before saying "Get Officer Jackson in here DiNozzo." Blackadder responds "Why?" Gibbs just says "Because I got something to fry him with."

A short time later, Officer Jackson is standing in the conference room, looking out of the window. He hears Gibbs walking in behind him, he turns around and sees Gibbs walking up to him. Jackson says "I came as soon as you called." Gibbs says "You know I got a real problem with story. You what Stefano Delmar said to me was that Azari had a rival. You where his rival. But Azari was tired of fighting and wanted to call a truce. You meet up with him but got into a fight and then you put a bullet in his head." Jackson starts chuckling while saying "Those are some pretty wild accusations. Do you have any proof?"

Gibbs says "I did some checking myself and found that you have a 22 pistol. 22 ammunition was the same type of round used to kill Trapp." Jackson says "So what, you know easily 22 ammo is cable of getting. Well before are current numb skull of a president is trying to put the gun law into effect. However I lost it a few weeks back, stolen." Gibbs says "I can search your house if you like." Jackson says "Get a search warrant first." Gibbs just glares at him, as he turns around and walks out the door.

Later Gibbs is walking down the stairs to his basement, knife in hand. Although Gibbs has long since left the marine's, the sense of awareness around you. Always entering your own house with a knife or gun drawn, never leaves. He stops about mid-way down the basement stairs when he sees a man hidden in the shadows, sitting on a stool with a pistol in hand. Gibbs tries to move but he's got nowhere to go except over the ledge. Bang! A bullet tears through his right shoulder and he falls off the stairs landing down hard.

The man dressed in that of a police uniform, walks over to Gibbs, but Gibbs grabs ahold of his knife and bolts up stabbing the would be killer in his gut, and slams his left gun hand up against the concert stairs knocking it out of his hand. Gibbs catches a glimpse of the fact is that the man is wearing his watch on his right wrist, before he is shoved to the ground, and he watches as the man hurly makes his way up the stairs and out of site. Gibbs makes his way, over to his work bench, he grabs a paint brush and sticks the handle in his mouth. He grabs ahold of his knife and he digs the bullet painfully out of his shoulder. Gibbs sits his knife on the bench, then grabs a small pouch and opens the closed up pouch. He lightly pores a fine sand like substance from the pouch into a small empty jar.

He pores some of his bourbon from a bottle into the jar, and shakes the two substances slightly. He gets the small jar and lightly pores some on his bullet wound, gasping in pain somewhat as he pores it on his wound. The mixture clots the blood up stopping him from bleeding, he then pores some of the substance on the back of his head. After a few seconds he begins to get dizzy and falls to the floor slipping into unconsciousness. Gibbs eyes blink and he gets up, looking around all he see is white, before a flash and he is standing it what appears to be a empty main street of a town.

Gibbs is looking around he notices a sign on a building that says Still Water Jewelry, he then turns looking down the street, he steps back when he sees, a young woman with red hair in her late twenty's wearing a sliver dress, she is over all a beautiful woman. The woman says "Hello Jethro." Gibbs in a low voice "Shannon."

Shannon says "You can't stay here Jethro." Gibbs steps up to her saying "What do you mean I can't stay here." Shannon lightly puts her hand on Gibb's chest saying "I know how hard it's been Jethro. I know but you can't stay here. You're not done yet." Gibbs responds "But I don't know if I can Shannon. I miss you so much." Shannon says "There will be better days coming, but also hard ones. Your team will change. All the families hurt by crime need closure and only you can give that to them. Like you always do."

Gibbs says "I'd give it all up in a heartbeat. Just to be with you and Kelly again." Shannon responds with a smile to her face saying "Words where never you stronger point Jethro." Before he can saying anything she gives him a kiss on his lips. He returns it just as quickly, their kiss is filled clear love.

They break apart, Gibbs has a tear falling from his right eye and Shannon has one falling from her opposite eye. Gibbs responds with a smile of his own saying "Thanks' Shannon, I need that." Shannon responds "You welcome. Now go." Gibbs steps back away from her, he going to say something but just as he is going to a bright white surrounds him in a flash and he bolts up, still in his basement. It was all just a hallucination. Gibbs wipes the tear away from his eye, he sits there for a few minutes. Lost in his own memories, before he gets up bracing himself against his work bench.

Next morning, Gibbs steps off of the elevator, with coffee cup in hand. Gibbs walks up to his desk, and removes his tan sport's coat putting it on the back of his chair before sitting down. Before Abby comes running into the squad room and right up to Gibbs desk. Abby hands Gibbs a sheet of paper, Gibbs takes the sheet paper. Gibbs says "Thanks Abs." Abby says excited "We got him. We got him right." Gibbs responds without looking up "I believe we do." Blackadder asks "Who Trapp." Abby shakes her head saying "Nope. Gibbs asked me see if the bullet he pulled out of his shoulder was the same one in Trapp's head. It was." Gibbs looks up saying "Blackadder get Jackson and haul his ass to an integration room."

Blackadder gets up and heads off to the elevator after holstering her weapon. DiNozzo looking up says "Abby how quick can you get me a clean 22 round." Abby just looks at DiNozzo with a smile on her face like are you even asking me that before heading out of the squad room. Gibbs looks up at DiNozzo saying "What are you thinking of." DiNozzo just looks at Gibbs and says "You'll like this."

A short time later Gibbs walks around a corner of the hallway, Gibbs walks past the door of the observation room. DiNozzo leaning up against the wall throws a small round container with a bullet in it. Gibbs catches the container right on cue without even looking and DiNozzo is heading into the observation room. Gibbs walks into the integration room. He closes the door behind him, and walks over to the table and sits down in front of Jackson. Gibbs says "Jackson take off your gloves." Jackson asks "Why?" Gibbs responds "What's the matter got something to hide." Jackson mutters fine and he takes off his black gloves, but tries to cover up his left hand.

Gibbs just gets up and walks over to Jackson, yanking his left wrist from the table into clear view. Gibbs dropping Jackson's wrist "Ouch that must have hurt." Jackson responds "I got it, fighting this morning with a couple trouble makers." Gibbs tosses the container that he caught onto the table. Gibbs says "That's the bullet that came from you 22 pistol, it's the same exact one that you shot me with last night and Trapp. The bullet also matches several unsolved gang murders."

Jackson gulps knowing he's done and nothing he no way out saying "Ok, I did kill him. If I confess will you talk to the judge to get me a reduced sentence." Gibbs responds "Maybe. I'll go get a pen and paper. By the way thanks." Gibbs goes to the door and opens it when Jackson says "You where bluffing you never searched my house." Gibbs walks out with a smirk on his face, shutting the door behind him. DiNozzo is standing there, who asks "You're not going to talk to the judge are you?" Gibbs responds "He killed a marine", then Gibbs goes walking off down the hallway and out of site.

Later, a 1971 Dodge Challenger, is yellow with a black hood stripes, pulls up to house. Gibbs steps out of the driver side, and looks around at the neighborhood. Before walking up to the house, and knocking on the door. A near minute the door opens and Juliet steps out. Juliet says "Yes what do you want?" Gibbs responds "We got the man who killed your husband and he is clear of all charges." Gibbs goes walking off when Juliet asks "Wait who you are?" The former marine turns around and responds "Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Juliet says "Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS. My husband mention you once or twice. A former marine sniper who is an outlaw now playing sheriff. Right?" Gibbs just doesn't say anything as he walks off to his car and gets in. A faint sound of Garth Brook's playing from Gibbs's Challenger he drives off.

Later Gibbs walks down the stairs, of MTAC and up to the screen, he gives the thumbs up sign to the one of the guy's siting at the computers. Colonel Ryan on a live video feed appears on the screen. Gibbs says "We got him. You can tell his unit." Colonel says "Thanks' Gunny." The screen goes black.


End file.
